Talk:Lucky Spring/@comment-38499100-20190405083311/@comment-38579654-20190406232238
@Buderbukz , Finally a Person wher a conversation makes sense, and believ me if i say i can take critisism , if it fits. Non or less, i have to correct a few things wher you got it the wrong way, or coulndt know it better ( no offense by the way ). First thing, the " Whinning " part, wasnt bout you, then more towords TWR2005 , cause he posted the last days maybe even weeks only "this i dont like and that i dont like" , without any productiv info, or thought behind it, just plane whining. ( and i stated that i have a problem with that traid of his in an comment above and sayd it clearly to him ), while i still even so he has this attitude at the moment, praised and thanked him in an post of mine a few weeks back, for trying to answer other peoples questions, and helping to spread the informations. but, something changed the last days / weeks so i cant say that anymore cause hes whinning too much. the second one, i dont argue, or even ever have said that this Game isnt a Money sink, every online browser game is. and how you stated correctly, it is a business afterall. and The summary of " Magic " by Knepal is accurate for him, he had payd money for this game, and got mostly shity drawn pictures of bad looking Woman for it, so i dont have a problemm with the point that he makes fun of it in his ways. I for example personaly cant agree with the " Magic " summary, cause i never have paid anything for this game, and i still use and abuse the Chests / Box / Event Card system, and get mostly what i want, have all the Mythics from the last events, have this event mystics ( 3 & 4 star ) decidet gainst it to 5 star CM to get the last weeks card to 5 stars, and saved 12,5K clovers wher i can now do reruns of the MA with and gain Card Dups for free, so i will have every L set Card on 5 Stars ( cause i also letthe first 2 weeks cards go since it wasn L set i need or the Dungeons ) to save up Clovers and Gold to get what i wanted from this Event, without any Money. so yes it is harder and takes more planing and effort, but it is possible even without making it the Money sink it sure is ther i dont argue. and the last point, is about the post you saw, your right - "kinda " , i asked knepal if he could give me this Information, cause i looked on this Thread, on the Guidlines for Future Events, and GAME Uptade V2 Thread, and i looked over all the posts off the last days, and couldnt find the information, so i asked, and the one answering got that information cause he is part of the Discort server wher they talk, but since i dont have Discort, i wasnt able to get this piece of Information, so i dont have to get off from my Horse, cause the situation is complettly different to someone who asks how "chests counting "works what is written in the Guidlines. ^^ but, now comes the but, i can see and understand the point your standing at, and i agree i went a bit " ham " on some of the people, by telling em to use their brains or try to search for itand read it befor asking the XX time, this can be seen as"aggresiv" and i should think bout it and change it, or how you said Ignore it. and i also, get the point that me Raging over them whining, makes me look familiar, that point, i take without arguing, since the person reading my " Rage " , maybe dont get what i thought bout it and takes it as whining myself, solid point you see, if someone shows me he is a person that is able to make a good conversation, i have no problems in talking with him, in this case its you, ther will always be different opinions ideas, or thoughts bout something, but i can argue and simply talk over it, " if " now the big " if " the person isnt a total braindead, can read, can argue with me cause of facts, bringt up good points and isnt trying to simply make me look stupid, or attacking me Verbaly.